Conventional dishwashers have a washing chamber in which one or more racks are movably mounted. The racks typically are defined by a lattice structure adapted to hold items such as dishes, plates, glasses, cups, pots and pans for washing within the washing chamber. At least one of the racks normally has a silverware basket mounted to or formed therein for holding knives, forks and spoons.
Some silverware baskets have several compartments for holding items of different size or shape. However, improved silverware baskets capable of handling a greater variety of items are still needed. Further, silverware baskets equipped to better facilitate loading, unloading, and the holding of items during washing are also desired.